


focus

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, johnny just likes jaehyun a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 7 of the johnjae challengemovie
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	focus

johnny watches as jaehyun leans forward, concentrated in the movie, lower lip between his teeth and eyebrows drawn together. truth is, johnny doesn’t really want to be watching the movie right now, but jaehyun loves these kinds of action thrillers, so he sets for just looking at jaehyun as the younger focuses on yet another car chase or something.

the younger tends to squint whenever there’s talking in the movie, trying to keep up with the subtitles, and he smiles a bit when something funny happens, dimples marking his face, but most of the time his face is stoic, fully concentrated. johnny watches him intently as well, eyes roaming the boy’s face, waiting for him to realize he’s being watched.

as the older figures he’ll get ignored like this, he moves closer to his boyfriend, pulling his back to the couch and resting his hand on the boy’s thigh. jaehyun complies easily and smiles briefly at him before going back to the movie.

johnny sighs and moves to rest his head on the other’s shoulder, drawing circles on his leg, slowly pulling his basketball shorts higher. 

jaehyun plants a quick kiss to the top of his head, but keeps focused.

the older smiles a bit and turns himself to jaehyun, kissing his neck a few times before biting at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

jaehyun hums and reaches for the remote to pause the movie and johnny fights back his victorious smile.

“you’re not really in the mood for a movie, are you?” the younger asks, hooking a leg over johnny’s own.

johnny holds his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him into his lap “i would be, but i’ve been half hard since the first three minutes and all i can think about is you, right now”


End file.
